Those Little Scars
by Caloola
Summary: ONE-SHOT...This is my first fanfic so enjoy...It's a typical day with the Inu gang, Inuyasha upsets Kagome, Miroku gets slapped, but them something different occurs that changes everything... InuXKag MirXSan
1. Kagome's Scars

**Okay so this is my very first Inuyasha fanfic and I'm super excited to see what you guys think. This is a one-shot that just randomly showed up in my brain and I decided I had to share it with you. So please read and review!**

Those Little Scars

"Kagome...Don't say it..."

"SIT BOY"

**Thud* **I watched from the ground as Kagome stomped off into the forest.

"You really shouldn't bother her Inuyasha" Sango said. "You are only going to get hurt"

"Exactly what Sango says" said the lecherous monk as his hand slid down from Sango's waist.

**SLAP*... **"That goes for you too monk!" Sango yelled as she ran off in the opposite direction.

"I can't help it...It's this stupid hand it has a mind of its own" Miroku sighed.

"Well this time it wasn't my fault. I didn't deserve it" I huffed out.

"Yeah right Inuyasha" Shippo said. "You only get sat by Kagome when you deserve it. So what did you do this time?"

"I told you I did nothing! Stupid wench just got upset when I told her to cover those scars on her arms!"

"What scars?" Shippo questioned.

"You know. The ones I gave her at Kaguya's dream castle. I just hate seeing them."

"You should probably go calm her down Inuyasha" Miroku stated.

"Feh. Whatever." I said as I went off in the direction Kagome had left.

"Idiot. When is he gonna learn?" Shippo questioned.

"I don't know Shippo but I should probably go apologise to Sango too...Sigh*" Miroku walked off to find the angry demon-slayer.

* * *

I found Kagome right away. She was standing under the sacred tree. I could smell the saltiness of her tears. Slowly I walked up to her.

"Kagome?...Are you alright?"

She rushed up to me and buried her head in my robe of the fire-rat.

"Inuyasha...sniff sniff*...I'm so sorry!" she cried into my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her as I told her that it was alright. Suddenly she moved backwards breaking our embrace and moved up her sleeve revealing the five little scars that my claws had dug into her otherwise flawless skin.

"What do you think of when you see these?" she asked. "Why do they bother you so much?"

"Ka..Kagome" I stuttered out.

"What! Why do they bother you so much?"

" I...They...It's just that..."

"What Inuyasha!?"

"Whenever I see those scars...I remember that...That I hurt you...That I couldn't protect you from myself...I...I hurt you Kagome...I lost control and...and"

"Stop." she interrupted. "How can we both see these little scars so differently?"

"What...What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha...I love these scars."

'She loved them? Why would she love them? How could she love them?' She took my silence as confusion and began to elucidate.

"These scars...Every time I see them I remember that day..."

She started to trail off and my confusion grew as I noticed a pink blush rise on her cheeks.

"Inuyasha every time I see these scars I think of you...I remember how I ran into your arms...I recall how I was so terrified...But not because of what you think. I wasn't afraid of you hurting me...I...I thought I was going to lose you. And then...Then I...I leaned into your embrace and knew it would all be okay if you just knew how much I needed you around...How much I need you."

I could feel my own face getting hotter as I was suddenly aware of how close we were.

"Inuyasha...When I...When I kissed you...I...I just...When you returned to yourself and pulled me close...That moment was the best moment of my life...You were okay...And you were with me. Whenever I look at these scars I remember the best day of my life."

I was speechless.

Dumbfounded.

And then my brain suddenly started to work again as I drew her into my chest.

"Ka...Kagome...I...I love you" I said as I loosened our embrace.

She gasped and then looked up into my eyes. Her beautiful eyes looking deep into my soul. And then she whispered "I love you too Inuyasha"

After that I forgot everything except the feel of her lips against mine as we both leaned into each other. I don't know what the future has for us but I know we'll face it together. And all of a sudden I love those little scars...


	2. Miroku's Apology

**Ok so I was planning for this to just be a one-shot but then I had an idea soooooooo... Now it's a two-shot! I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: Since I forgot last time I'm afraid I have to admit I DO **(not) **OWN INUYASHA!**

"Sango...Sango where are you?" I could hear Miroku yelling. Great Just what I need right now. A lecherous monk following me around. "Sango please! Just come out already!" His voice was getting closer. I'd have to face him eventually. Pfff...Here goes nothing.

"What do you want Miroku?" I said as I stepped out from behind the tree into his path.

"Sango! I've looked everywhere for you." He said looking relieved. "I was worried some thing happened to you."

"Yeah, well I can take care of myself. Now what do you want monk?" I said with a glare.

"I just want to apologise..." My mouth fell open in shock. Apologise? He never apologizes! He just makes excuses and takes the hit.

"You're apologising?"

"Yes, Sango, I'm sorry. I just can't help myself..." And here come the excuses.

"Spare me monk."

"Sango I..."

"Spare me!" I yelled as I turned and began to walk away.

"Sango please wait. Just give me a chance." He sounded so...so...desperate. I turned back to him with a sigh.

"Okay. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sango...you aren't like other women. You...You're different. You are very special to me." I could feel the heat rushing to my face as he slowly moved towards me. "I can not help myself around you. I'm drawn to you Sango."

"Miroku..." I whispered as he reached me.

"Sango." He said my name so softly. I felt my heart race as he leaned into me. His lips brushed mine so gently...and then...then that STUPID HAND decided to stroke my butt AGAIN! The sound of my slap echoed across the forest as I stormed back towards where we had set up camp. I couldn't hold back my laughter as I looked over my shoulder and saw the look on Miroku's face as he looked at his hand. He looked like a child who burnt his hand by sticking it in the fire. I entered the camp still giggling as Shippo looked at me strangely.

"What's so funny Sango?" Shippo asked just before Miroku entered the clearing. As Shippo saw the mark on Miroku's face he began laughing as well.

"Stupid hand." Miroku muttered under his breath as Shippo and I burst out in another round of laughter.

**The End...For real this time**

**Sorry Miroku it had to be done...haha :D**

**So review and let me know what you think**


End file.
